The Criminal Life of Animals
by PurpleMuppetStudios
Summary: A cat named Sylvester gets into debt with the so called "Rat Mafia" after killing some of their men, and getting caught about to kill another member. he is given a choice, rob a bank, or die.


The Criminal Life of Animals

So, this story begins with a cat. His name was Sylvester, he was a small black and white cat who, like lots of cats, loved killing birds, mice, rats. Recently though, he had been killing rats that were part of the rat mafia, and they were not happy. One night, Sylvester walked out of his house through his cat flap and walked down the path way, and headed down the path as usual to go hunt for things. He walked down the path, and noticed a rat run across the path. This made Sylvester begin to chase the rat. He ran into somebody's garden, in hot pursuit of his target. He ran through the bushes and into another garden. The rat had ran through a hole in the fence on the other side of the garden. Sylvester ran to the hole and shoved his paw through it, hoping to capture the rat. He didn't, and so he jumped on top of the fence and looked around for the rat. He saw it running along the path way, trying to escape to safety. Sylvester jumped back down and continued to chase after it. The rat ran down an alley, where it reached a dead end. Sylvester ran down the alley, and saw the rat standing at the wall, it had nowhere to run. Sylvester slowly approached the rat, preparing to pounce at it. Before he could, he heard something talk from behind

"I would consider your next move carefully, for it may be your last." Something said behind Sylvester. Sylvester turned around, and a crowed of rats, probably about 10 or 20, were standing in front of him. One of the rats, who wore a smart black suit, white shirt and black tie, stepped forwards. "So, you are the one who has been killing my men." The rat said. "I'm sorry, where are my manners, I'm Tony." The rat continued. Sylvester meowed loudly at the rats. He started to step back, but remembered there the rat that he was chasing behind him. "No need to be a violent cat now, you are lucky you are still alive." The rat said.

"It's fine." Sylvester responded. "Just more rats for me to kill." He continued. The rat looked at him angrily.

"I really suggest you shut up and listen, or else I will strangle you with your own collar." The rat responded. "Now, you've been killing my men. This has angered not only me, but the rest of us too. I could kill you right now, but, I think we can come to an agreement." The rat said. Another rat, which looked like a total nerd, wore glasses, a suit, and sounded like a complete nerd too, stepped forward. "We propose that you, to show us you are sorry, rob a bank for us, and give us the money." Sylvester hissed at the nerdy rat.

"Sure, I will just go down to Santander right now and rob the frigging place." Sylvester responded sarcastically.

"Well, put it this way little kitty, its either rob a bank, or we will kill you." The rat said. "Make your choice kitty." He said, and turned and walked away. Sylvester looked at the other rats, who all wore suits, and held hand guns with their paws. Sylvester gulped, and turned around to the rat still behind him. He meowed at it, and turned and ran out of the alley, making sure to not go the way the rat mafia were going. He ran as fast as his paws would let him with his tail trailing from behind, and ran back through his cat flap into the safety of his home. It was around 1AM at this point, everybody was asleep, including other pets in the house. Sylvester walked along the hallway and went under the stairs to his little cat basket, curled up and went to sleep.

The next day Sylvester woke up, he instantly remembered what happened last night. He got up and walked into the kitchen. Cassie, a Labrador, saw Sylvester.

"You got back late last night." Cassie said, watching Sylvester walk over to the food bowl. Sylvester gave a small meow, but didn't say much else. Cassie walked over to Sylvester and pushed him away from the bowl. "What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm just in trouble." Sylvester replied, trying to shove it off his shoulder.

"What kind of trouble?" Cassie asked.

"The kind of trouble where the Rat Mafia have threatened to kill me unless I go rob a bank for them!" Sylvester meowed loudly. Cassie looked at him for a moment, and started to laugh.

"What the hell did you do to wind the Rat Mafia up?!" Cassie asked hysterically, now lying on the floor uncontrollably laughing."

"I killed some of their men." Sylvester meowed quietly, pointing his head downwards in shame. Cassie eventually calmed down, and sat back up.

"So, when you going to do this bank heist then?" She asked Sylvester. Sylvester looked at her in disbelief, and wondered if she was actually taking this all seriously.

"I'm a cat..." Sylvester said. "I can't rob a god damn bank!"

"Well, you may not be able to, but I know a crew who can. They hate both the Cat and Rat Mafia, but will do anything for any cat or rat I personally know." Cassie explained.

"How much do they charge?" Sylvester asked curiously.

"40 bones" Cassie replied.

Sylvester looked at her, and then walked back to his basket under the stairs. Cassie followed curiously. Sylvester pulled out a brief case and opened it. "There's 20 there, and another 20 for when the job is done." Sylvester said.

Cassie looked at the bones.

"Okay." She said. "I will make contact, and have this heist done later tonight." Cassie said, taking the brief case from Sylvester and walking away. Sylvester now had a big smile on his face.

Later on, it was around 10pm, and a big black van pulled up outside the Santander bank. The van door opened, and out came 4 dogs, all wearing suits, one of them pulled the side door open, and 4 more dogs came out, each of them carrying duffel bags. One of the dogs stepped into the back of the van and started handing out machine guns to all of them. All the dogs put on black masks, and stood in front of the van.

One of the dogs, who was a great dane, stood in front of them all and said, "Right, we are going in!" then suddenly all the dogs ran towards the front doors. One of the dogs shot the lock off, and the door was now unlocked. A small jack Russell, who goes by the name Rocky, snuck into the bank, which had lasers everywhere. He headed for the button across the room, which would turn the lasers off. Rocky dodged and turned, twisted and manoeuvred round all of the lasers, he done it so quickly and smoothly, it was obvious he had experience. He reached the button and pressed it, turning off the lasers, but they still had to be careful, as if somebody makes a noise, the alarm will go off. The dogs hurried inside and ran to the bank of the bank. Another dog, who goes by the name Spud, and is a professional lock picker, began picking at the office door, where another door was connected to the room hiding the vault. Within a minute, Spud had unlocked the door, and the dogs walked on through, and Spud began to pick the next lock. Some of the other dogs decided to go through draws, just incase they found other things worth taking. Finally, spud had unlocked the next door, and the dogs ran on through. They ran along the corridor and reached a massive metal vault. Another dog, who goes by the name Hunter, who specialises in hacking security systems, got a laptop out of a case he was carrying, and hooked it up to wall via Ethernet connection. He broke into the security system, and managed to unlock the massive metal vault door. The dogs opened it and walked in. Inside, was hundreds and millions and millions of pounds, all of it ready to be taken.

The dogs opened the duffel bags and began to fill them with the money, but were distracted when suddenly a massive alarm started blasting the area.

"We've been found out!" shouted one of the dogs, dropping the bag full of cash and escaping the vault. The other dogs began to panic, rushing to get as much cash in the bags as they could. Once they had enough, they turned and made a run for the exit. They ran through the bank to the doors, but could hear sirens and see blue flashing lights outside. The dogs hid behind a wall. One of the dogs, called Trevor, suddenly pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it through the door, blasting one of the police cars to smithereens. One minute it was calm, the next somebody had fired a rocket launcher at a police car. This heist was now turning into chaos. The dogs began to walk out, firing their guns at the police. Trevor fired another rocket at a police van which was speeding in their direction. The dogs hid behind a car firing at the police. Hunter spotted an empty vehicle with the doors wide open and the engine on, somebody must have fleed when they heard all the chaos. The dogs ran across the road, still firing back at the police, and got into the car. Rocky was on the foot pedals while hunter turned the steering wheel, while Trevor hung out the window still shooting at the police. They were speeding down a road when suddenly Trevor shot the police car tyres, and it spun out and came to an abrupt stop. The dogs barked in excitedment as they sped down the road, beginning to lose the police. They pulled into a garage just down a side road and got out, leaving the duffel bags in the garage along with the car. The great dane got his phone out and rang Cassie back up, telling her the heist was done.

Back at Sylvesters house, Cassie had just told him the good news. Sylvester was over the moon with happiness, and went into the fridge to get the vodka out.

"This calls for a celebration!" he meowed excitedly at Cassie, walking into the frontroom and curling up on the sofa with the vodka. He pressed the power button on the tv controls, and turned to the news, not expecting to see the coverage of the heist on the news.

Sylvester is not out of debt with the rat mafia, and is living a free, honest life... he now runs a rival mafia group to the notorious cat mafia.

The end.

 **Authors note: this is designed to be a short story, and though it does not show off everything we have to offer, it is a small part of what we are capable of. There will be different stories to come, stories that are more developed then this one. If however people really come to like this story, another story, more longer, better written and designed, might be considered. Feed back is very much welcome!**


End file.
